Demons and Thundercats
by 19Link93
Summary: 2011 Thundercat Series: Inuoni the daughter of InuYasha and Kagome was transported to a different world by Mumm-Ra while her village was being attacked by the lizards. She joins forces with the thundercats to stop Naraku and Mumm-Ra. Lion-OXOc
1. Inuoni

** I do not own InuYasha and it's characters or Thundercats and it's characters, they belong with their owners. I do own Inuoni, kiba and the drawings in the URL. Chapter 1 is comming soon, i just need someone to look over it.**

**Character Info**

**Name:**Inuoni

**Species:**Dog demon/Human

**Age:**16

**Appearance:**Slender, white ears(black at the tips), white hair(black at the tips), white tail(black at the tip), wear the jewel of four souls, sharp fangs and claws, and golden eyes

Inuoni's clothes and appearance(url in profile)

**Personality:** Cunning, fun-loving, calm, brave, smart, protective of friends, immature, act like a dog at times without knowing.

**Weapons:**Bow and arrows, Tetsusaiga, claws and teeth, and tail

**Powers:** Iron Reaver Soul Stealer, Blades of Blood, Time Travel, shapeshift into a large white dog size of a horse(In full human shes a German Shepard but normal size), control the elements, Tetsusaiga's powers, full demon form(Quarter moon), flight, Illusions.

**Skills:**Excellent jumper, expert sword fighter, hand-to-hand combat specialist, incredible strength, healing powers, good climber,excellent hearing, excellent smelling ability.

**Family:**Kagome(mother), InuYasha(father), Kiba(Pet)-cat demon

**History:**She is loved at the village where she and her family lives, she helps the village if its being attacked by demons or an other village. Her pet is Kiba(Kirara's son), he was the only male cat demon in the litter. Inuoni got attacked by a demon and Kiba saved her since then the two have been best friends and unseperatable. She's acquired powers that her parents didn't have since birth, She is nicknamed "the Demon Dog Priestess" by her village due to her powers and skills like a priestess. In her full human(happens in full moon)she loses her demon powers but the only powers she can still use is controling the elements, her priestess powers, and transform into her dog form(which is a German Shepard).

**I'm working on chapter 1 right so the story should update soon. Check out my other drawing on devintart if you clicked or typed the url and tell me what you think about them. If you know any beta readers that do both Thundercats and InuYasha or if you would like to please review or pm message me please. I'm sorry if I make the characters alittle oc in the story. I do attend to do run on sentences so im so sorry about that and mispell words, im using microsoft word and it will put a different word in the story.**


	2. A New World and Meeting the Thundercats

**The first chapter is finally here, I had someone look over it but they couldn't finish it so it might have some errors in it. I don't own Thundercats or Inuyasha only Iunoni and Kiba. First thundercat story so please don't flame. Warning Pokemon theme song in story.**

Chapter 1: A New World and Meeting the Thundercats

I rode on Kiba's back flying over my village that was being overunned by lizards and massive robots. I spotted a dozen lizards with spears that were blasting out blue lasers at the village's warriors. The warriors didn't have a chance against the advance weaponry that the lizards had making it an easy defeat.

I growled in rage than griped my bow and arrow from the strap on my back then instantly shot my arrow at the lizards. When it was about ten feet away it glowed purple than exploded in the center of them, killing all the lizard in the surrounding area.

Suddenly, I detected missiles rocketing towards us. Kiba roared and dodged them with ease. I looked at the fire and spotted a robot's shadow then rose my hand into the sky, all sudden the sky clouded with black clouds, then thunder rang throughout the sky. I swiped my hand down with force as a large bolt of lighting struck the robot leaving nothing but a crater in the dirt. Flying east, I found my mother and father fighting off another pack of lizards.

"Mom...Dad" I yelled as Kiba swiftly flew down. My mom heard me and ran towards me when she saw us land, she embraced me.

"Your safe" she said, letting me go, then opened my hand. Feeling something being place into my hand, I glanced at it and saw the Jewel of Four Souls laying there in the palm of my hand. I looked at my mom in shock.

"Why are you giving me this", she just with sad eyes.

"Take the necklace far away from here", she then handed me a blue backpack.

"Stay at Grandma's until your father or I get you"

"What about you and dad"I cried as I felt my heart sink.

"We will defend the village and try to stop whoever is doing this"she said with little hope.

"B-but" I stuttered.

"Listen to your mother Inuoni" dad said as he easily took out ten lizards with Tetsusaiga, then ran back towards us.

"Why do I have to stay at grandma's, why can't I help you?" I pouted and crossed my arms.

"Your just like your father, stubborn"my mom said shaking her head.

"I heard that" my dad growled as his right ear twitched while glaring at her.

"Like I said, the s..." but her sentence was interrupted when the ground began to shake as machine robots appeared out of the smoke. Tetsusaiga turned back to it's rusty form, my dad sighed as he spotted them.

He handed me Tetsusaiga and it's sheath. I slowly grasp it and clenched it in my hand then glanced at him, he gave me a trusting smile and patted my head.

"Take care of Tetsusaiga for me" than hugged me for what seemed like forever.

"I can't afford to lose you" he said before letting go then ran towards the robots with tears in the air as he ran, the robots launched missiles at him which he easily dodged by jumping. He jumped at the robot close by than let out a yell.

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" as he sliced it in half then it exploded.

"Hurry" mom said as she put the necklace around my neck than got an arrow on her bow aiming it towards a group of lizards headed our way.

"Don't die on me, mom" I said as I got on Kiba, she simply smirked at me.

"I won't, honey" said as she shot the arrow making it explode, killing a huge number of lizards. Kiba grabbed my backpack in his mouth than flew into the air. I watched as my parents took care of the lizards and robots that went their way.

Kiba growled than dodged more missiles as I grabbed on to him. I grabbed Tetsusaiga from it's sheath as it transformed into it's enormous form.

"Wind Scar" I yelled then a large glow rushed forward and cut the robots in half at the same time.

"Hurry before more of them come" I suggested to Kiba as he hurried towards the direction of the well. It took about 5 mins til we reached the well. Kiba landed as I leaped off, I sling my backpack on my backpack and paced towards the well. Kiba transformed back to his miniature form than jumped on my shoulder.

I suddenly traced a high level demon nearby instantly stopping me in my tracks. As I heard someone walking towards me, I turned to look at whoever it was. I couldn't believe who I saw. Naraku, standing there with an evil look and smile on his face. Kiba whimpered and began to shake.

I felt a presence of energy coming from behind me, I glanced behind me and saw a crimson swirling portal shielding the well. I focus back on Naraku shivering, as I felt his dark energy creeping around me.

"I believe you have something that belong to me" he said and held out his hand, instantly getting into a fighting stance, I stood ready to fight.

Than bandages from inside the portal wrapped around my arms, legs, waist, and neck. I struggled to free myself as they began to pull me into the portal.

Kiba began to chomp at the bandages around my neck as we were pulled into the portal. With one last harsh tug Kiba ripped the bandages off. The last thing I saw was Naraku's evil smile before Kiba and I stumbled into the darkness.

My body hit the ground as a huge instant pain wrapped all around my body. Hearing nothing else, I feel into unconsciousness.

I began to wake up then opened my eyes suddenly feeling something jump on my stomach. As I stared back at it, a yellow and red cat meowed up at me.

"Snarf down" a females voice had said, ignoring her he pawed at the necklace around my neck. Suddenly, Kiba tackled him to the ground making Snarf fall back on his butt. He then turned to Kiba and growled at him. Kiba gave a growl back before pausing to growl in a different direction. I slowly sat myself up and touched my neck feeling a long cut among it.

I looked and saw a cheetah-like human with a surprised expression on her face near me on her knees.

"I mean no harm, I simply wanted to attend to your wounds but your friend won't let me near you" she said with a smile but kept her eyes on Kiba.

"Sorry, he's really protective of me" I told her as Kiba began to calm down and sat down then watched us.

"He only lets Lion-O near you for some reason" looking over her shoulder seeing movement, I saw two other cat-like humans next to a river, they're eyes focus on the water. My guess was that were capturing fish.

One was a tiger while the other was a lion, the tiger quickly snatched a fish from the water with his paws. As I kept looking around, I saw two kittens kids playing tag with each other, a muscular panther leaning on a tree snoring loudly.

Pulling the covers off me , the first thing I notice was that my clothes were different. They were high school clothes, the same that my mom wore in high school. This usually happens when I'm human, I'm like this during the full moon.

"Don't tell me that the full moon is out" I groaned as l looked into the sky. I stared in shock as I saw two planets in the sky, one of them must be a moon.

"What's wrong" the cheetah asked me as she looked up at the sky, nothing surprised her in the sky by the look on her face.

"Oh...nothing" I said hasty knowing that I wasn't in Japan or the Feudal Era, I grabbed a strand of my hair and glanced at it. It was black like my mothers, I around my head for my ears but nothing but hair. I dropped my gaze , the glanced back at the cats.

"Those two near the pond is our king Lion-O and his brother Tygra" I looked up at her when she spoke "the lion is the king" I said amused along with a slight chuckle, he looked like Simba from the Lion King because of his red hair. I watched as Lion-O caught a fish with a grin then said something to his brother.

"Those two trouble makers are Wilykat and his sister Wilykit" she continued to say.

"Aww they're so adorable" I said with a squeal then watched as they chased each other. Cheetah simply smiled down at me.

"That grumpy looking cat over there is Panthro" she mentioned as she pointed to the sleeping cat, "Oh and I'm Cheetara, by the way"

"Nice to meet you" I smiled than stood up, facing her. The kids stopped chasing one another and noticed me.

"She's awake" they yelled as they began to run towards my direction as their voices caught the attention of the other cats. Tygra's fish slipped out of his hand and jumped back into the river with a splash, Lion-O laughed as he got up. Tygra glared at Lion-O then also stood up, Panthro woke up then grunted, he stayed where he was.

I noticed that the three male cats had armor on them, the lion held a golden metal claw on his waist. Wilykit and Wilykat smiled at me.

"What species are you" they asked as they examined me.

"I'm a demoness...well half" they looked at me confused which made them even more cuter with their face filled with confusion. Lion-O and Tygra reached us, Tygra had Lion-O in a head lock and giving him a nuggie on his head. I giggled as Lion-O attempt to free him self from his brother.

"So your finally awake" Panthro said in a gruff voice.

"Y-Ya" I looked at him with large eyes because of the size of him.

"Don't worry, he's a gentle giant" Tygra laughed as he let Lion-O go, Lion-O fell on his back. Panthro snarled at Tygra which caused him to end his laughing. I felt a tug on my skirt making me look down and saw Wilykit looking at me.

"What is a demoness" she asked, everyone was silence and their eyes on me. They must not seen or know what a demon is.

_I want to be the very best,_

_Like no one ever was._

_To catch them is my real test,_

_To train them is my cause._

_I will travel across the land,_

_Searching far and wide._

_Each Pokemon to understand_

_The power that's inside_

_Gotta Catch'em all_

The song and vibration came from my bag which was next to rock near the river with my bow and Tetsusaiga. The thundercats froze and they every one of them stared at my bag, "what's that noise!" Lion-O said watchful as he got up from the ground. My Pokemon theme song went on, the vibrating was causing my backpack to move.

"My mom must have packed my cellphone" I said joyful then I ran over to my bag and unzipped my bag. My iphone 4 was on top of some fresh clothes, then I quickly answered my phone.

"_Hello"_

"_Inuoni is that you?"_ I realized that voice, it was my grandma.

"_Ya its me grandma"_

"_Where are you, Kagome said that you were gonna stay at my house"_

"_I'm not in Japan or Feudal Era grandma"_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_Hold on grandma"_ I turned to the Thundercats

"Which planet am I on" I asked them.

"Third Earth" Lion-O answered as he stared at the strange device in my hand.

"_I'm in some place called Third Earth" _I said to grandma.

"_If your in a different world then how are you calling me?"_

"_I don't know maybe the worlds are connected."_

"_Honey please..." _my grandma's line died.

"Grandma...grandma" I cried then my phone hung up, I sighed then looked back at the Thundercats. They gazed in astonishment at my phone.

"Are ya ok" I said uncomfortable with their stares, they still stayed frozen. They didn't even blink.

"What is that" Cheetara asked as she pointed to my iphone. Lion-O looked interested in the object.

"It's called a cellphone in my world, a device that allows you to call someone thats not nearby" I said as I lift my phone so that they could see it better.

Lion-O got nearby and studied it, the other cats gathered around and looked closely at it. Panthro made the effort to get up to see it.

"Technology is more advance in your world isn't it" Lion-O gazed then beamed at me, I looked into his beautiful sapphire eyes. I smiled as I took a quick picture with my phone, I looked at the picture and smiled.

"Nice smile" I giggled as I showed him the picture, Tygra snickered "I think that I see a green monster in your nose" Lion-O face changed red than he glared at his brother.

"At least I don't do awful flirting with girls" Lion-O grinned, Tygra growled at his brother. Lion-O got back at his brother.

"Let's rest here for the night" Cheetara said as she got a fire ready to cook the fish. I didn't even noticed that a tank was near by, how in the earth did I miss that?

"Let's eat then get some sleep for tomorrow" Tygra said then sat near the fire and began to eat.

"Tygra's right" Panthro agreed with him then he and the twins went over and began to follow what Tygra was doing.

"When does Tygra began to order us around" Lion-O grumbled as he began to join the others. I followed behind him. I grabbed my backpack and weapons then sat between Lion-O and Tygra, I opened my bag to see what my mom packed. She packed: extra clothes, my sleeping bag, my 3Ds, swimming suit, laptop, my wallet, toothbrush , and my hairbrush( her backpack was made from a demon, its able to hold a lot of room inside).

"Want some fish" Lion-O asked me.

"No, I'm not hungry" I said, Lion-O smiled then went back to eating his fish.

I brought out my sleeping bag when everyone was finished eating and layed down to slumber. Everyone feel asleep except Lion-O who watched the flames of the fire dance in the dark. His hair moved with the air current, making it move like fire. I stopped staring and unzipped my sleeping bag, Lion-O began to watch me as I got into my sleeping bag. Kiba ran in and nestled next to my stomach. I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

Not long I woke up and saw Lion-O at the side of my sleeping bag, he was cuddling with my sleeping bag. I was shocked to see him so close to me but shrugged it off, it's like having a bigger kitty on the sleeping bag. I could hear him purring softly and his ear twitched every once in a while. He looked precious when he's asleep. As I was about to fall asleep, I saw him paw at his cheek than went back to purring at my sleeping bag. I giggled at him, seeing him act like a house cat instead of a wild cat. I grabbed my phone from my pocket, trying not to wake up Kiba who was still sleep. I shot a picture of the peaceful king then saved it to my pictures. I place my phone back and went to sleep with a grin on my face.

**Not all the episodes of the thundercats are gonna be in the story. Inuoni's backpack was made by a demon, it able to store lots of room in it. The same goes for her arrows, she has unlimited arrows. And when shes in her human form, her clothes change to school comment, no flames.**


End file.
